


Need Some Help?

by Momma_Sun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Red Leader, Omega Verse, omega Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Sometimes, the only person who can help you, is the one who wants you dead.





	Need Some Help?

    "Red Leader?" There was a knocking on the door. Tord scoffed in annoyances, "Go away." He huffed. His dumb ass should have noticed the signs last night, but he didn't. Tord had spent another all nighter working on his plan to attack a neighboring army, and he didn't fucking notice his  **needs** kicking in. "Sir, the army is waiting for your instructions, we told them how you planned to attack Yellow army today." Today?! "Fuck, I can't today, I'm not feeling well. Tell the army we'll attack them later." Tord was in no state to attack any army, whether it was the Yellow army or the upcoming Green army. How many army's were their now? He couldn't think straight, his mind was filled with  **need**. "Uh... Sir, are you okay?" "Go away, Paul and just tell the army what I said." He firmly stated, hearing Paul walk away shortly after.

    Once he was sure Paul was far enough away, Tord got out of bed and went to his closet. He was in heat, and the only thing that would help him was an alpha, and lucky him, Pat and Pau were both Betas. Back before he betrayed his friends, Edd was more than willing to help him, but now? Not a chance. God, his head was all foggy, he just couldn't think straight. The second Tord was undressed, he sat laid on the bed and pushed in the dildo that he had found. 

    Tord didn't like the sounds he made, he sounded way too girly. He hated it, so he covered his mouth to muffle his own sounds. God he hated heats, especially since he'd been taking suppressants since he originally left his friends. Got how long ago was that? 10 years? Jesus, it hurt. It hurt so bad. Tord whined and whimpered as he pathetically fucked himself with the dildo. It just wasn't the same as a real knot, a real alpha. He arched his back and in his moments of pleasure, he didn't hear a knock at his door. He gave a soft moan before the knocking got louder. Tord flinched and quickly pulled the blanket to cover himself, "W-who is i-it?" He asked, cursing at himself for stuttering.

    "It's Pat, we've caught a man trying to sneak into the base." Who would be dumb enough to- Tom. Tord perked up. Tom was an Alpha wasn't he? He could help him! Tord knew he was thinking with his cunt at this point, but the pain was far too much to bear. "Bring him to me." "But-wait, Tord, he broke in!" "Yes,  _bring him to me._ " Pat thought Tord just wanted to discipline the man himself, and Tord would much rather have Pat believe that than what Tord was actually planning to do.

    When Pat walked away to retrieve the man in question, Tord quickly got himself ready, hiding the dido back in his closet. He had his hoodie, jacket, and pants on. The only thing he wasn't wearing was his boots. He sat on his bed as he awaited for another knock at his door, seeing as he left it locked. Tord could feel his heat punching him in the pelvis, each one harder than the last. 

    Finally, the knock came and Tord shot up, opening the door to see, as suspected, Tom. He had an angry expression and his hands were tied behind his back. "This is Thomas Rodgewill, he was the one who broke into our base." Pat stated. "I know who he is, we go  _way_ back." Tord moved out of the way so Tom could walk in, and before Pat could say anything else, Tord shut the door, locking it once again. "So is this why you wanted me to come to your room?" Tom instantly asked. Tord knew he could smell his heat, as painful as it was, he was playing it off quite well.

    "Listen Tom, if you help me this  _one_ time, I'll let you go Scott free." Tom's brows furrowed, "And what if I don't want to help you?" Tord walked up to him and pulled his shirt down so he could be face to face with Tom, " _Im afraid you don't have a choice._ " He growled. Tom sighed, "Horny omega." He spat before giving a sigh, "Fine. I'll help you." Tom didn't have much time to say anything else before Tord pulled him to the bed, "I knew you'd say yes~" Tord cooed, giving a small tug to Tom's tie. Since when did Tom start wearing ties?

    Tord did the duty of undressing himself and began taking off Tom's pants, but he got interrupted, "You gonna untie my hands?" Tord looked up at him, "Yeah, like I'd untie the hands of someone who wants to murder me with his own two hands." Tord replied. "Touché" Tord took off Tom's pants and boxers, it had been ages since he's even seen a dick. His staring was cut off by Tom's voice, "I don't have all day, omega." Tom knew that Tord hated being called 'omega'. Tord growled and took a hold of Tom's member, making sure to squeeze it, and not a pleasurable kinda squeeze.

    Tom jumped, his electronic eyes widening, "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, THAT HURT!" If his hands were untied, he would have strangled Tord right then and their. The omega chuckled, "It was suppose to hurt." He didn't waste any more time with chit chat, Tord quickly sat up and sat down on Tom's dick, giving a gasp as he did so. Tom groaned but that was it, "How long ago was your last heat?" "H-how long ago wa-was it when I f-first le-lefft?" Tord didn't even bother waiting to adjust around Tom, he just wanted his heat over with. He's already regretting it, as Tom was much bigger than he anticipated. Tom quickly sat up, causing Tord to slam down on his cock, "You've been on suppressants for that long?!?!" He shouted, clearly surprised. Tord huffed, "I-I couldn't riisk going into h-heat while taking c-care of the army... And I wasn't e-exactly home long now wa-as I?" He replied. Tom began to feel bad for the smaller male, he's been on suppressants for that long?

    The second he began to feel bad, Tom shook his head. Tord don't deserve guilt, he was a terrible man. He destroyed his old home, ruined Matt's entire collection, and cause Tom to spend almost all of his money on buying a new house! With an angry grunt, Tom managed to flip them over, with and understandably confused Tord. Tom sat up and pulled out, "Onto your stomache." He demanded, not afraid to use his alpha voice. 

    Hearing the demand, Tord quickly did as told. The omega in him terrified from Tom's carless use of his alpha voice. Once Tord was one his stomach, Tom slammed himself back in, leaning down to hear Tord's moans. He could have heard it perfectly fine from where he was, but he also had a few things to say to the damn omega. As he ruthlessly pounded into Tord, Tom growled into his ear, "If it weren't for the fact that I'd be dead if I didn't do this, I wouldn't be doing this." Tord was unable to reply from all the other noises spilling out of him. 

    "You destroyed our house, destroyed your friendships, you destroyed your entire fucking life." As Tom told Tord of how terrible of a person he was, he didn't notice his knot swelling up until it was too late. He heard Tord give a loud 'eep' when he tried to pull back. "Don't try to remove it, I haven't had a knot in years." Tord huffed, speaking quickly so he wouldn't stutter. Tom shrugged and continued as he was before finally reaching his orgasm. 

    Tord gave a screeching moan as Tom gave one last thrust, "Oh fuck, Tom!" The Omega moaned out. Tom glanced at Tord's neck and gave a smirk before before wrapping his lips around it and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Tord noticed what he was doing, "T-TOM, NO!" He couldn't be marked, not in the middle of a war, and Tom didn't even have the decency to do it low, no he had to do it high up! "Tom, you mother fucking asshole! I should kill you right now!" He shrieked.

    Once Tom was done marking Tord, he gave a wide smile, "And now you're my bitch~" He whispered into Tord's ear. As much as he loves the idea of getting fucked whenever he wanted, he just simply could risk having a mark! Especially a fresh one. "Tom, you know I'm in the middle of a war!" "Oh yes, I do, and that's  _exactly_ why I did it~"

    Now that Tord was marked, and Tom had made sure he covered Tord in his scent, Tom sighed with content. "You gonna untie me now?" "You gonna pull out?" Tom had forgotten that he still had his dick in Tord's cunt. He pulled out as requested, and Tord untied Tom, though that was a mistake as Tom instantly pinned back to the bed, "So, now that I'm untied, we can have a bit more  _fun_." Tord gulped, "M-my heat is over, Tom..." Tord usually wasn't threatened by alpha's, but something about how Tom loomed over him made him slightly scared.... And horny.... The alpha gave a chuckle, "Oh I know,  _but the fun is only just beginning~_ "


End file.
